Grave Diggers
by momo370943
Summary: After being burned alive by their own father in 1864 twin sisters Victoria and Aurora Fondly made a deal with an ancient vampire. In return for life they would work for him. Only problem is as soon as Aurora awoke from her untimely death she ran away. Now 148 years later Victoria is still paying off her debt, and her final mission will prove to be more challenging than the rest.
1. Chapter 1: Bound by Blood

Chapter 1: Bound by Blood

_**Louisiana**_

_**September 11, 1847**_

An elderly African American woman swept her short graying hair securely under her night cap and rolled up her white linen sleeves now stained crimson with blood. While she washed her hands in the large water bowl another slave dabbed the sweating brow of her employer, Mrs. Fondly.  
"Alright now Mrs. Fondly you have to push hard. Push hard and strong." The elderly woman moved in between the woman's legs and pulled the newborn out; its cries immediately filled the room.

"It's a girl!" She announced happily as she cut the umbilical chord and swaddled the child.

Mrs. Fondly gently took the newborn into her arms and began to cry tears of joy; her long black hair was plastered to her face with sweat.

"She's beautiful. Victoria, I'll call her Victoria. She's perfect-" Her words soon became painful screams.

"Mrs. Fondly? Miss Margret what's happing?" The other slave's eyes became wide with fright.

"Take the child Liza! She's having another! Mrs. Fondly you're having twins!" Miss Margret returned to her position and Liza grabbed the baby as instructed.

"Push for me again Mrs. Fondly. Push real long; with everything you have."

Mrs. Fondly screamed in agony as her hands clenched the sheets beneath her for dear life.

"Keep on pushing. You're doing real good Mrs. Fondly." Miss Margret guided the baby's head. A joyous smile curved her lips when the sweet sound of the newborn's cries joined its sisters.

"Another girl…it's another precious baby girl." Miss Margret wiped the blood from the little one's squirming body.

"My beautiful Aurora…" Mrs. Fondly's voice faded.

"Miss Margret! Miss Margret she won't open her eyes!" Liza screamed as she tried to shake Mrs. Fondly awake. Her arm fell limply off the edge of the bed.

Miss Margret jumped up; the child still cradled in her arms, and felt for her heart beat. When she closed her eyes tight and shook her head Liza began to cry.

"Wash the little ones off Liza. Mrs. Fondly has passed on; there is nothing more we can do."

* * *

**_Seventeen Years Later_**

**_Louisiana_**

**_August 3, 1864_**

"Miss Margret, do you believe in black magic?" Victoria asked suddenly. Her sleek black hair cascaded down her back in waves, while her peaches and cream skin was flawless under her lilac colored dress.

"Never speak of such things child. Black magic is nothing to be muddled with; it's dangerous. Now go on back to your lessons." Miss Margret raised her brow causing Victoria to huff in defeat and open her book.

"Where is that sister of yours?" She mumbled as she began to hang the damp clothes on the wash line.

Silence surrounded them.

"Will father _ever_ forgive us?" Victoria's voice was bitter.

Miss Margret frowned.

"Deep down your daddy knows that neither of you killed your mama. He loves you girls; he just has a hard time of showing it."

Victoria looked to the sun set in front of her; her eyes glossed over.

"He told me that he wished we were never born. I won't let him speak so cruelly to Aurora; she would be devastated if she knew he thought such things."

Miss Margret's frowned deepened.

"I know one thing child, your mama loved both of you more than _anything_ in the world, and I love you two just the same."

Victoria set down her studies as the sound of musing laughter became audible.

"I win!" A breathless young woman came from within the forest.

Right behind her was a black boy no older than seven. His thin little fingers tugged on her blue dress.

"You cheated!" He yelled; trying to hide his giant grin.

"Henry! Now what would your mama say if she saw you running around here!" Miss Margret scolded him with a warning eye.

Henry snapped his mouth shut and darted back into the woods without another word.

"Aurora that is the last time you will be sneaking off in the middle of a lesson! Now get back to work. You two are making me fit to be tied." Miss Margret scowled.

"Yes Miss Margret." Aurora sighed as she sat down next to her sister on the garden bench and fixed her long black hair into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Both of them were said to be the most beautiful women in all of Louisiana. They were the spitting image of their mother; or so everyone told them. The only difference that separated the girls was their eyes. Victoria's eyes were the most striking shade of green, while Aurora's blue ones could light up an entire room; both were equally breathtaking.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat causing all three of them to turn their heads.

"Victoria, Aurora, I want both of you in the house immediately." Mr. Fondly's icy tone caused Miss Margret to flinch.

"Yes sir." Both of them replied simultaneously before they walked away.

"Miss Margret, you are relieved of your duties this afternoon. Go home." He glared at her.

Miss Margret bowed her head. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Miss Margret! Miss Margret wake up!" Liza screamed.

Miss Margret's eyes flew open.

"What in god's name is going on?!" She yelled as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"It's Mr. Fondly! He's set the house on fire! He's going to kill the girls!"

* * *

Victoria awoke to the sickening smell of smoke. As she opened her eyes they began to water.

"Victoria!" She heard her sister yell from the opposite side of the room.

She quickly jumped off her bed and covered her nose and mouth with her hand. She staggered across the hardwood floor.

"Aurora!" Victoria almost screamed when she saw the scorching glow of flames sweep over the curtains and engulf them completely.

"The door is locked! He locked us in!" Aurora's voice was hoarse and raw from the fumes.

Both of them began to cough violently as the thick black smoke made it impossible to see or breathe.

Victoria blindly felt for the door. When her hand made contact with the door knob she screamed; her flesh sizzled and burned. As she pulled her arm away from the red hot metal Aurora's coughing turned to endless hacking.

Victoria collapsed down to the ground next to her sister and wrapped her in her arms; with every breath she became more dizzy and nauseous.

Aurora's sobs were muted by the deafening sound of the house crumbling beneath her. She began to shriek when the end of her night gown caught fire.

Victoria desperately tried to smother the flames, but joined in her sister's cries when her own night gown ignited. Their hopeless weeps began to fade away as the agonizing pain was too much to bear. Before Victoria gave into the darkness that threatened to consume her she saw the outline of a person approach them.


	2. Chapter 2: In Too Deep

Chapter 2: In Too Deep

Miss Margret wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks as Victoria's eyes fluttered open. She moaned as her blistered body shifted on the hard mattress beneath her.

"Don't try to move child." Miss Margret stood from her chair and moved closer to Victoria.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked gently.

Victoria's eyes widened as the previous nights events replayed in her mind. She stifled a sob.

"Shh. It's alright child. You're safe now." Miss Margret soothed her; her sad smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Aurora." Victoria's voice was hoarse and full of pain.

Miss Margret turned her gaze to the small bed beside her. Victoria wailed in horror. Lying on the bed was her sister. Her entire body was covered in 3rd degree burns and oozing blisters and every strand of her beautiful onyx hair was gone. The only confirmation that the grotesque woman in front of her was in fact her sister were the pair of chilling blue eyes that stared back at her.  
"No." Victoria hissed as her salty tears burned her open wounds.

Reluctantly she forced herself to examine her own state. Her entire body was in the same condition that her twin was in; if not worse.

Disgusted with herself she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. She wanted everything to go away; the intense throbbing pain, the bile rising in her throat, and the memory of be burnt alive by her own father.

"I'm so sorry child. We weren't fast enough." Miss Margret's cries soon joined her own.

Victoria pried her eyes open and trembled.

"Father…" She began to say, but was too disturbed to finish.

Miss Margret's venomous voice was full of hate. "He's rotting in hell for what he's done."

* * *

"I will do as you ask, _but_ as you should understand…it will not come without a price." The startlingly handsome young man tilted his blond head as he watched her. His violet eyes sparkled in the morning sun, and his immaculate pale skin glowed radiantly.

Miss Margret released a shaky breath and nodded slowly.

"What is your price, sir?"

"Please call me Sebastian." He corrected her; his British accent echoed the long walls.

"Sebastian…" Miss Margret tested the name carefully.

"Surely you know _what_ I am and _how_ I plan to save these young women you speak so fondly of?" Sebastian asked as he stood from his leather chair and approached her.

"Yes." Miss Margret's tone was anxious.

"Good, now let us discuss the payment. Once the girls are turned they will belong to me until I release them."

Miss Margret winced. She knew what the Fondly twins would awaken to be, and she knew that they would spend an eternity regretting her choice, but she couldn't bear to see their short lives be ended at their own father's hand. Victoria and Aurora's mama would want them to live; she would have done the same if she was in Miss Margret's place. But by coming to this creature she was betraying her own ancestors; when Miss Margret was a child her grandmother warned her of Sebastian's kind…their blood lust and menacing ways.

"I agree to your conditions." She forced herself to speak the words.

A slow smile appeared on Sebastian's perfect features.

"One last…detail. If, for any reason, the girls fail to pay off their debt another must pay with their own blood in return." His mouth was still curved in the wicked smirk.

Miss Margret nodded once again. She realized for the first time that she was making a deal with the devil.

* * *

Victoria slowly pried her dreary eyes open. In front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen before. His enchanting eyes looked over her tortured body.

"Oh my. You are lucky you came to me when you did Miss Margret. If you would have waited any longer they would have been beyond my help." He shook his head solemnly as he knelt beside Victoria.

"Will it hurt them Sebastian?" Miss Margret's figure appeared next to Aurora's sleeping one.

"Only for a moment." Sebastian murmured; his soft hand gently stroked Victoria's blistered head. She flinched as tears came to her eyes.

"Close your eyes love. It will be over soon." He whispered into her ear.

Victoria did as he asked. As soon as her eyelids closed a sharp pain traveled from her neck down to her toes; it drained the little remaining life she possessed. She cried out and tried to open her eyes, but they would not open. Suddenly a sweet liquid dripped into her mouth from the unseen world around her. She swallowed it hungrily, and within seconds her eyes opened. Staring at her once again was the mysterious man; blood thoroughly coated his lips.

"Sleep." Sebastian's voice was the last thing Victoria heard before she descended into a deep slumber.

* * *

"How?" Aurora asked with a trembling breath.

"We are vampires now, Aurora." Victoria explained to her sister as she joined her in the mirror.

"I…I…" Aurora's eyes were wide with fear.

"You'll be alright sister. I won't leave you…we will get through this together." Victoria tucked a piece of long black hair behind Aurora's ear.

She nodded slowly and met her sister's eyes in the mirror.

"Did that man do this?" Aurora asked softly; afraid of what the answer would be.

Victoria nodded. "Come on. There are a few things we need to talk about."

She led Aurora to Sebastian's drawing-room. He was waiting for them in his leather chair. Miss Margret was beside him with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Ah, there they are." Sebastian breathed out a sigh. "I need to clarify some important details with you both. If I hadn't come when I did you both would have perished. Luckily before that could happen Miss Margret and I came to an understanding. In exchange for a new life both of you are now in my possession and will work for me until I decide to release you."

Aurora sobbed. Victoria wrapped her arms around her shoulders reassuringly.

"If you decide to…run away from your priorities there will be severe consequences. Is that understood?" Sebastian asked, a stern expression clouded his face.

When the twins nodded he clapped his hands together happily.

"Wonderful! Now, I want both of you to fully grasp your new _gifts_. I realize you understand the dietary standards; blood is the key to our survival. When you feed from humans there are rules in which you must abide. The killing of any mortal is entirely unacceptable; _unless_ they give you full consent."

* * *

Victoria watched Aurora as she slept. Her head was mixed with emotions. She felt blessed to be given a second chance at life, but at the same time depression and anger for being trapped into a wicked form of life that she didn't agree to. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her back. Victoria smiled when she met Miss Margret's eyes.

"I'm sorry child, but I couldn't let you die." Her voice was gruff.

Victoria took her hand in her own.

"I was not ready to die, and neither was Aurora. Do not put yourself at fault." Victoria's sweet southern accent brought a smile to Miss Margret's face.

"It's going to be alright. I promise Miss Margret. All three of us will move past this."

* * *

"She's gone!" Sebastian's roaring voice sent a cold shiver down Victoria's spine.

"No…she wouldn't…" She began to rip the bedding off the mattress in search of her sister.

"I warned her! I told her the consequences! I gave her life and this is how she repays me!" His yells drew Miss Margret from the drawing-room.

As she approached them Sebastian's eyes narrowed on her. Victoria saw him move quicker than she had ever seen someone move before. Suddenly his hands were around Miss Margret's neck. She shrieked.

"No!" Victoria screamed but it was too late.

Miss Margret's lifeless body fell limp to the floor.

"Blood for blood. Your sister's debt is paid." Sebastian walked away from them; his eyes still wild.

Victoria fell to her knees beside Miss Margret's body. The woman who had been a mother to both her and her twin was now dead. In a split second her entire world was shattered. She would spend an eternity without the woman who raised her and the sister that now had abandoned her. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Aurora what have you done!" She screamed in rage.


	3. Chapter 3: Back In The City

Chapter 3: Back In The City

_**148 Years Later**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**May 19, 2012**_

Victoria extended her pearly white fangs and hissed at her attackers. As the first one sprinted towards her she pulled a stake from the back of her jeans and twirled it in her fingers. Within seconds he was in front of her and reached for her arm. Victoria dodged his white fingers and stabbed him in the back. He collapsed onto the grass with a loud thump. This seemed to upset his companion even more. She pounced on Victoria with inhuman speed and shrieked. Victoria reached behind her until the woman's shoulders were in her vice grip and then threw her to the ground. The young vampire tried to get back on her feet but Victoria's heeled boot pinned her back down.

"Any questions?" She asked calmly.

A dozens of shocked eyes stared back at her.

When no one answered Victoria moved away from her two opponents and clapped her hands together.

"Now I want you to pair in groups of two and practice today's techniques. Jeremy, Gretchen thank you both for helping me demonstrate."

They both moaned in response as they sat up.

The large group began to do as she ordered when Victoria felt someone watching her. She spun around and met Warren's gaze; Sebastian's errand boy.

"The Boss wishes to have a word with you." His deep voice contradicted his tiny body.

"I wish you would stop calling him Boss. It's not very pleasing to my ears." Victoria said coldly as she walked from the campus grounds.

About five years after Victoria was turned Sebastian began to add to his collection of new borns and created a new Clan in Louisiana. Victoria, being one of the oldest amongst the others, became his right hand woman. As the Clan grew bigger over the years Sebastian built an academy of sorts to teach the ways of vampirism. By leading the biggest Clan of vampires in the South, Sebastian was at his prime. He was one of the most powerful vampires in the world; and Victoria was still paying off her debt to him by standing beside him through the entire process.

Victoria pushed the two large wooden doors open and raised her brow at Sebastian's smirking lips.

"I was in the middle of a lesson."

"I'll make it up to you." Sebastian as up from his leather chair and waked over to her; hands clasped behind his back. He stopped when he was a foot from her and tilted his head to study her beautiful features.

"I have another assignment for you." He finally spoke.

Victoria scoffed.

"Joy."

His smile died. Her annoyance faltered; he had never been that sullen before.

"This is your last assignment."

Her eyes widened.

Sebastian took a deep breath and pulled an envelope from his suit pocket. As he handed it to her his fingers caressed her hand.

Victoria pulled away and opened the envelope hesitantly.

She studied the ink words that covered the paper inside and frowned.

"You want me to kill a voodoo witch."

Sebastian nodded and suddenly appeared next to his desk again.

"She is posing as a major threat to our species. You were present 50 years ago when she came to us for help."

"Yes, she wanted us to help resurrect her deceased ancestors." Victoria stared blankly at the wall as she recalled her interaction with the woman she was now supposed to kill.

"After we refused her she never stirred up any trouble again. That is until yesterday."

Victoria's eyes snapped to his.

"Spit it out Sebastian." She warned with a fiery stare.

"She's starting something Victoria. Suspicious gatherings and rituals have been taking place in New Orleans. I fear that she is starting what she wished to accomplish all those years ago."

He said as he took a seat and looked at his hands; avoiding her eyes.

Victoria walked over to him slowly, her hips swayed seductively catching his wandering eyes.

"One thing I've learned over all these years is to stay away from black magic. If I do this for you afterwards I am free to go wherever I please?" She asked skeptically.

Sebastian's face saddened. His pained gaze met hers.

"Yes, but for any reason if you decide to stay, here with me, you will always be welcome." Within seconds he was right behind her. His hands held her elbows preventing her from turning away.

"Please stay." Sebastian's cold lips tickled her ear.

Victoria closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Every time I see your face I picture Margret's dead body beneath you. I will never see you as the loving man you want me to believe you are. After I finish this job I will leave and I will never return." She ripped her arms from his fingers and walked out of the room.

"I will forever regret that day for the rest of my existence." Sebastian's words froze her feet to the floor. Before he could say anything else she left.

* * *

Victoria crushed the paper Sebastian had given her in her clenched fist and walked into the tattoo parlor. Now that she was in New Orleans she wasn't about to waste any time; she went straight to the job. As she pushed the tinted door open a small bell that hung on it rang out.

"Can I help you?" A deep southern voice caused her to smirk.

Victoria pulled off her sunglasses and stared into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes she had ever seen. They were such a light shade of grey that they almost looked white. She silently studied the rest of him; about 19, tall, very well built, and by the tone of his skin she could tell one of his parents had been African American. He was absolutely gorgeous to say the least. Victoria shook the unnecessary thoughts from her head.

"I'm looking for someone. Mrs. Evelyn Sorrie."

The handsome man's jaw twitched slightly.

"She's not taking visitors right now."

Victoria's smile faded. She took three slow steps towards him and sighed.

"Honey, you go tell her that Victoria Fondly has come to see her and I guarantee she'll change her mind."

He glared at her before disappearing behind a beaded curtain. Less than a minute later he returned and was motioning for her to follow him.

Victoria was led into a sunroom the size of a baseball field. Gorgeous flowers of every type greeted her with their mixing aromas. Unconsciously she found her self smiling once again.

Suddenly a strained and wary voice caught her attention.

"Miss Fondly. It's been a while."


End file.
